Our Story Begins (The Little Snow Princess and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle)
In a forest of some sort, many animals were busy doing their natural thing with a deer (possibly Bambi's mother) drinking from the creek. At a beautiful castle in Arendelle, many portraits were shown. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess, named Elsa, lived in a shining castle." On the first stain glass window, it showed a small, slender young girl being vain. She is 8 years old with long platinum blonde hair in a French braid, blue eyes, a small nose, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wears a black hair band, a blue long-sleeved dress with a black collar, wrists, and waistband, turquoise tights, and black ballet flats. Her name was Elsa, the soon-to-be-princess of Arendelle. "Although she had everything her heart desired, Elsa was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." Then, another stain glass showed a slender woman with pale skin, shiny curly black hair, and gray eyes, wearing a crimson dress with gold trimming, a red belt with a gold buckle, and spiky gold-colored earrings. Her name was Mother Gothel, and she was showing a red sparkling rose to Elsa. "But then, on Christmas one winter's night, an old beggar woman named Mother Gothel came to the castle and offered her a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." On the next glass window, Elsa turned away while Mother Gothel glanced. "Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Elsa sneered at the gift and turned Mother Gothel away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." The door was closed as Mother Gothel transformed. In the next one, it showed her true form as Elsa was down on her knees, begging the true form please. The true form was an 18-year-old German girl with fair skin, golden-blonde hair that is 70 feet long, freckles on her nose, green eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. She wears a purple dress with baby pink frilly, long sleeves and a lavender bodice, and purple ballet slippers. She was also carrying a wand. Her name was Rapunzel, the fairy princess. "And when she dismissed her again, Mother Gothel's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful fairy princess named Rapunzel. Elsa tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she saw that there was no real love in her heart." On the fifth stain glass window, Rapunzel tapped her wand on the shameful girl. Then, on the last two stain glass windows, two little girl's hands transformed into woman's ones with powder blue sleeves covering two long arms. The castle became more darker, and it was covered by large dark gray thunderclouds. "And as punishment, she transformed her into an immortal snow queen and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there." Thirteen years later, in reality, Elsa, now 21 years old, shot the picture of herself when she was 8 with her ice powers before turning away and moaning. Now a glowing mirror was lying next to the sparkling rose (now inside the glass container) on a small table (covered with pink tablecloth). "Ashamed of her snow queen form, Elsa concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her 21st year. If she could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a snow queen for all time." Now, a downpour of heavy rain fell outside the castle, followed by loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. "As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a snow queen?" Meanwhile, it was a beautiful day at sea. Seagulls were flying, and dolphins were swimming and chirping. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some mice from the Rescue Aid Society. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Mice from the Rescue Aid Society: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, friends, snow people be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below Four figures stood upon the ship, as one of them was tying down a sail. One of them was a tall, rugged, 21-year-old man with broad shoulders, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, thick dark trousers, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. His name was Kristoff, Aqua's little brother and Gogo and Kimi's big brother. The second one was a tall, slender 24-year-old woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and medium-length blue hair (which is mostly parted to her left). She wears a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Her name was Aqua, Kristoff, Gogo, and Kimi's big sister. The third one was a tall, slender 14-year-old girl with fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. Her name was Gogo Tomago, Kristoff and Aqua's little sister and Kimi's big sister. The fourth and last one was a 1½-year-old baby girl with light olive skin, blackish-indigo hair, a small pointy noise, and slanted brown eyes, wearing a diaper, a yellow short-sleeved dress with a light blue cat's face on the bodice, and dark burgundy boots. She also wears three fuschia-pink hair-bobs in her pigtailed hair. Her name was Kimi Watanabe-Finster, Kristoff, Aqua, and Gogo's little sister. Next to Kimi is a slender, handsome Jack Russell Terrier with white fur, brown ears, a black nose and eyebrows, brown spots on his back, and a gray upper muzzle and feet, wearing a red scarf. His name was Dodger, the siblings' pet dog. The prince and princesses loved being on the ship! The sea was their life! Unlike other princes and princesses who only care about politics and money, Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi would rather sail. It was the only place they felt they could be carefree and be themselves. "Isn't this great?" Kristoff asked his sisters, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . ." Dodger barked in agreement with him. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Aqua. Then Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi turned to their butler. The butler - a very slender, handsome, man with fair skin, a small head, a long nose, large ears, blue eyes, brown combed hair with a pink bow tied to his ponytail, and large feet - was leaning over the boat, looking green. He wears a black hat, a white dress shirt, a medium blue coat, olive green trousers, white stockings, black shoes with golden buckles on them, and a pink silk cravat. His name was Ichabod Crane. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes..." Ichabod said sarcastically, "Delightful...." Then he vomited over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Kristoff and his sisters wanted to go sailing, Ichabod was content on staying at the castle of Gaylord Palms. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," a chairmouse of the Rescue Aid Society said. "Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Gepetto, and Widow Tweed must be in a friendly-type mood." The chairmouse, Kristoff, Gogo, and Kimi tied more ropes. "Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore?" asked Kristoff. "Gepetto?" asked Gogo. "Widow Tweed?" asked Kimi. Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi had studied many monarchs. Yet, they never came across a Ranger Audubon, a Gepetto, or a Widow Tweed. "Why, Ranger Audubon is the park ranger and ruler of the snow people, kids. And Gepetto is the inventor while Widow Tweed is his wife in all of Oslo." said a muskrat named Luke, "Thought every good sailor knew about either one." Kimi bent down to pet Dodger, who was whining for her attention. Ichabod rolled his eyes, for he did not believe in the existence of snow people. "Snow people! Bah!" Icabod scoffed, "Kristoff, pay no attention to this fictional nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" Luke declared, as he waved a salmon at Ichabod. "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He let go of the fish before it swatted Ichabod in the face with its tail and jumped overboard. Rescue Aid Society Members: Heave ho, heave, ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the icy ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the big whales. Up on the surface of an icy kingdom, one man walked in the sunlight. Then four more people also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, there were more citizens of the icy kingdom, all in line, walking toward a large glowing castle made of ice and snow. Inside the castle, the snow people all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Fanmake Combination Category:Fanmake Combination Scenes Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction